The present invention is directed to creating biographical profile of people, and more particularly to a method and system for creating an interactive virtual community of famous people.
The depth of human curiosity is deep and enthusiasm for eagerness to learn about other beings in general, and human beings in particular, is high. While on one hand, psychologists and behavioral scientists continue to do more research to learn and understand human behavior, countless engineers and scientists continue to explore the outer world in an effort to identify the presence of life there and to understand other beings, if any.
In our quest to learn and understand others, we publish information about other people via various methods, including the print media and through radio and television and the most recent technological medium, the global network of computers, widely known as the xe2x80x9cWorld Wide Webxe2x80x9d or the xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d.
While the present techniques offer several media to choose from to learn about the life experiences of another person, the information provided is not sufficient, and further does not present an opportunity for the people in the community to engage in an interactive dialogue with the person. In other words, although the biographical information about a person is presently available in various media, the information is mostly useful for research purposes. For example, a history student can research books, archived news media, or various online sources providing similar information, to learn, for example, about the life experiences of great leaders, such as Gandhi, Martin Luther King, Jr., John F. Kennedy. In the same manner, a student conducting research in the area of science, can research related books, print media, and/or online sources to learn more about scientists, etc.
The phenomena of publishing biographical narrations is generally not limited to publishing the account of a person""s life experiences posthumously. In modern times, the experiences of a person are often reported via radio, print and television media. Many authors also publish books reciting the life experiences of another person. The conventional biographical accounts of a person are, however, limited in that the author typically does not return to the same person, either to update the earlier published account, or to present an interactive approach to the more recent life experiences of that person.
In particular, there presently is no method or system that allows a person either to update his/her biographical account or to communicate with another member from the community for interaction purposes. For instance, it would be extremely useful for the community to learn about a famous person""s experiences since the earlier account. It would likewise be useful for that famous person to be able to modify, update, etc., his or her earlier version, as needed.
Another drawback of the conventional reporting or publication of the life experiences of a person is that presently they are rendered for only those people who have become famous or have attained a certain recognizable status in the community. While in the old days, generally only a limited number of people were able to attain the status of a famous person or a similar recognizable status in the community, in recent times the number of people who are becoming xe2x80x9cfamousxe2x80x9d, or are attaining a recognizable or known status in the community has grown by monumental proportions. This is particularly true in the area of telecommunications and information technology where the revolution of the World Wide Web or Internet has very quickly elevated many people to become famous or attain a very recognizable or known status in, for example, the business and financial world.
The explosion of the Internet technology has brought to the forefront, many technologically advanced and financially strong companies started by the younger generation. With the advent of this explosion, it would be very useful to have an interactive online or virtual community of the famous or well-known people which would allow other members of the community to learn from the experiences of the famous people, and to be able to interact with them for educational purposes or to satisfy their own curiosity. The system would further allow the famous people, as part of the virtual community, to update, modify or revise their biographical information in a xe2x80x9creal timexe2x80x9d manner, as needed.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for creating an interactive virtual or online community of famous people.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for creating an interactive virtual community of people who have attained a recognizable or well-known status in a community.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for creating an interactive virtual community of people from one or more fields of endeavors, such as arts, accounting, animal rights, business, education, engineering, entertainment, finance, government affairs, human rights, legal, medical, philanthropy, politics, religion, research, science, sports, etc.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for creating a virtual community of selected members from a community which allows the members to interact with each other and with the non-members of the virtual community.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for creating a virtual community of selected members from a community by creating individual biographical profiles of the selected members in a field of endeavor and making it available on the Internet.
Yet an additional object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for creating a virtual community of selected members from a community wherein the members have the capability of updating, revising or modifying their profile on as needed basis.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for creating an interactive virtual community of selected members from a community who wish to attain a selected status in a field of endeavor, such as arts, accounting, animal rights, business, education, engineering, entertainment, financing, government affairs, human rights, legal, medical, philanthropy, politics, religion, research, science, sports, etc.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for creating an interactive virtual profile of a person in a selected field of endeavor, such as arts, accounting, animal rights, business, education, engineering, entertainment, financing, government affairs, human rights, legal, medical, philanthropy, politics, religion, research, science, sports, etc.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for creating an interactive profile of a person wherein the person can modify, revise or update his or her profile on as needed basis and from a remote location.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for creating an interactive virtual profile of a person wherein the person can interact with another person from the overall community.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for creating an interactive virtual profile of a person which allows the person to interact with another person whose profile is also online.
In summary, the main object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for creating an interactive virtual community of famous people, or those people who wish to attain the status of a famous person, in a field of endeavor, such as arts, accounting, animal rights, business, education, engineering, entertainment, financing, government affairs, human rights, legal, medical, philanthropy, politics, religion, research, science, sports, etc. The virtual community of the present invention is unique in that the members of the virtual community can update, modify or revise their individual profile, and interact with other members of the virtual community, as well as the non-members of the virtual community.